En hachuré
by Kandai
Summary: L'amour est artifice. Ficlet.


**Crédits** - J.K. Rowling  
><strong>Base<strong> - Harry Potter (Half Blood Prince)  
><strong>Rating<strong> - T  
><strong>Avertissements<strong> - Relation non-consensuelle/viol implicite. Usage non-consensuel de susbstances altérant la conscience. Relation sexuelle non-graphique. Mort de personnage canonique sous-entendue.

**Note** - Sans doute la seule chose que j'écrirais jamais sur Harry Potter. Pas une fic très gentille mais vu le pairing... regardez les tags si vous avez un doute. Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

><p><span><strong>En hachuré<strong>

* * *

><p>Son amour s'appelle Tom.<p>

Son amour a la peau pâle et les yeux sombres comme les mots empoisonnés qu'il lui jette dès qu'il passe devant leur petite maison. Père dit que son amour a les veines souillées et Merope rêve de les trancher, ces veines bleues sur son poignet pâle, rien pour prouver à Père qu'il a tort, tort et que la beauté n'a rien d'impur. Son amour a tous les dons que Merope n'a pas et elle l'aime pour ça, elle le déteste pour ça, elle veut le posséder et l'engloutir tout à la fois.

Son amour s'appelle Tom.

* * *

><p>Quand les braves gens viennent arrêter Père et le frère, emmitouflés jusqu'au nez dans leurs capes bien propres et embourbés par leurs principes risibles, Merope cache son visage entre ses mains tremblantes. Ils supposent qu'elle pleure de honte ou de soulagement et elle essuie vite quelques larmes pour taire leur méfiance, se fait toute petite et misérable – elle a des années de pratique, maintenant. Plus tard, lorsque la maison est enfin vide et les meubles renversés sur le sol crasseux, elle rejette la tête en arrière et éclate de rire.<p>

Ils l'auraient crue folle. Peut-être qu'ils auraient dû se méfier.

* * *

><p>Merope n'a jamais été douée pour les sortilèges mais c'est oublier que le frère non plus, à peine savait-il lancer des maléfices à tort et à travers, sans aucune once de cette noblesse à laquelle Père est tellement attaché. Le frère détestait les Moldus autant que Père toutefois et c'est peut-être pour cela que Père faisait semblant de l'aimer : avec Merope, il ne s'est jamais donné cette peine.<p>

Merope déteste aussi fort, pourtant. Elle hait cette maison qui pue la moisissure, ses habits sales et le collier qui l'étrangle. Lorsqu'elle emporte ses maigres affaires, elle ne se retourne pas.

* * *

><p>Tom l'épouse au printemps. Ils font ça en secret, sous le regard impassible du maire, et échangent à nouveau leurs vœux devant la maison que l'argent de Tom a achetée.<p>

Plus tard, ils font l'amour pour la première fois. Son mari est aussi tendre qu'elle l'imaginait, la couvre de baisers et de mots d'adoration, embrasse le creux de ses poignets après la jouissance. Peut-être qu'il veut admirer la beauté de son sang à elle, le sang dont Père a toujours été si fier. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que dans ces yeux sombres et vides, elle parvient à se sentir belle.

* * *

><p>Ce que Père et les hommes du ministère avaient oublié, c'est que Merope est plutôt douée pour les potions. Les petits charmes. Les philtres. Ce que Père avait aussi oublié, trop occupé à chérir les ruines de sa glorieuse famille, plus préoccupé d'embrasser une bague que les fronts de ses enfants, c'est l'existence desdits enfants, un luxe qu'elle n'a jamais pu s'offrir.<p>

Merope n'a plus que sa mémoire pour se souvenir de la composition du philtre mais la vérité des insultes et des coups de son père est suffisante. L'amour est un mensonge. L'affection est illusion.

L'amour est artifice.

* * *

><p>Son amour s'appelle Tom et il est identique à celui qu'elle a passé si longtemps à imaginer depuis sa fenêtre. Il l'embrasse tous les jours, lui achète des jolies robes, la complimente même quand elle brûle la moitié du dîner. Il a des yeux sombres et des poignets pâles que Merope aime voir sous sa chemise, dont elle aime retracer le contour bleu des veines. Elle-même est l'image de la parfaite petite femme : docile, aimante, souriante et la bouche en cœur.<p>

De temps en temps, Tom pleure quand elle l'embrasse. De joie, probablement. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

* * *

><p>Tom lui murmure qu'il l'aime et la fait danser elle rit à gorge déployée, fait tournoyer sa petite robe verte. Tout le monde la regarde d'un mauvais œil lorsqu'elle descend le chemin qui mène à son petit cottage mais elle les ignore. Le seul regard qui importe est toujours rempli d'amour lorsqu'il se pose sur elle, ses doigts fins se refermant autour de la bague qu'elle porte à l'annulaire, avec plus de fierté que le vieux médaillon de Père dont la chaîne pèse sur sa chair avec force.<p>

Si c'est là le poids de l'abandon, elle le porte volontiers.

* * *

><p>Il est facile d'oublier que son mari n'est pas amoureux d'elle.<p>

Merope essuie ses larmes angoissées avec ses mouchoirs brodés, étouffe ses suppliques (« non, Merope, chérie, je t'en prie, laisse-moi partir, laisse-moi ») dans son corsage, le tient contre elle lorsqu'il tremble la nuit. Parfois, il y a un éclat d'horreur dans ces beaux yeux noirs, un mouvement de recul qu'il amorce à moitié et tout disparaît dès qu'il prend une autre gorgée du philtre, l'adoration chassant la laide peur qui a pris place sur son beau visage. Il s'excuse par la suite.

Elle ne se met jamais en colère.

* * *

><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? hurle-t-il alors qu'elle force ses lèvres à s'ouvrir, qu'elle presse la potion encore chaude dans cette bouche involontaire. C'est douloureux de le regarder se débattre, s'étouffer, tenter de mordre la main qui lui bouche le nez et tient ses lèvres fermées pour l'obliger à avaler. Pour se faire pardonner, Merope embrasse les larmes qui maculent ces joues d'ivoire une à une, jusqu'à ce que l'adoration ait remplacée la terreur dans ces prunelles vide. Plus tard, elle l'emmènera dans leur lit et Tom s'endormira, le sourire aux lèvres.<p>

Elle préfère l'artifice à la réalité terne.

* * *

><p>Son amour s'appelle Tom. Il lui a laissé un lit vide.<p>

Merope a retrouvé le flacon dans lequel elle gardait son philtre brisé au fond de leur petit évier. Il s'est enfui par le jardin, sans même prendre son manteau et elle est à la fois folle de rage, inquiète parce que la pluie commence à tomber, triste parce que Père avait peut-être tort mais il a raison. Peut-être qu'elle a souillé Tom avec son philtre empoisonné, peut-être qu'il l'a mérité avec ses mots cruels et son dédain ignorant. Peut-être qu'elle est souillée elle-même et oh, comme Père serait déçu.

* * *

><p>Son amour s'appelle Tom et il grandit dans son ventre.<p>

Merope écrit de longues lettres au père, toutes laissées sans réponse et elle bout d'une rage silencieuse, rêve de trancher cette gorge qu'elle a tellement aimée puis sèche ses larmes avec colère. Elle n'a pas besoin de lui, ni de Père, ni d'aucun de leurs amours empoisonnés. Elle vend les robes, la bague et même le médaillon que Père aimait tant, elle se bat pour garder son bébé le plus longtemps possible auprès d'elle.

C'est un garçon, lui dit la dame de l'orphelinat, et il s'appelle Tom, comme son amour.

* * *

><p>Quelques secondes après qu'il ait bu le breuvage qu'elle lui a tendu, Tom met pied à terre et la contemple avec un regard émerveillé. Merope découvre qu'elle le préfère quand il ne sourit pas alors elle lui prend la main, plante maladroitement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est son premier baiser mais il ne s'en offusque pas, lui répond par une gentille pression du bout de ses propres lèvres avant de la libérer.<p>

— Je t'aime, dit-il d'une voix éthérée – oh, elle aimerait le croire.

_L'amour est artifice._

Merope répond avec simplicité, le cœur battant contre sa gorge :

— Je sais.

* * *

><p><strong>(coda)<strong>

Il rêve encore d'elle parfois, du poids de son corps sur le sien et se réveille avec un goût âcre dans la gorge. Mère lui lance des regards sévères et Père refuse d'en entendre parler : ils estiment que tout est de sa faute. Peut-être ont-ils raison. Sa femme est un fantôme tenace cependant et il ne comprend pourquoi que le jour fatal où il fait face à ce garçon tremblant de rage qui pointe un bâton dans sa direction.

Oh, pense Tom, le fils de Merope ressemble à son père mais il tue, il tue comme sa mère.


End file.
